Bees in a Trap
by Broad and Bernard
Summary: Barry, Adam and Vanessa get caught up in whirlwind of events that will change their lives forever. Rated M for lemons and gore. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.


Barry thundered home from the chemist, "I'm so happy I can fix my bowel syndrome, and my bee-arrhoea!" he roared, brandishing a box of senekot as he drop-kicked the door open.

Adam was inside.

Barry's eyes bulged at the sight of his tailored suit, clinging to his body like a second skin. You could almost see his 'stinger.'

"Oh Barry, I've been waiting for you my whole life!" Adam purred.

Barry dropped his prescribed drugs as he undid his fly.

Adam tore off his suit with a Tarzan scream, delighting Barry with his macho nacho.

Barry's raging erection tore through the ceiling, made of honeycomb, as bees have. Adam slid his moist, pink tongue around his plump, pursed lips in anticipation.

"Oh Barry, I want to take a ride on your…_disco stick." _Adam crooned. Barry screamed as he burst into flames. Adam seductively threw him into the sink, which was full of honey, as bees have .

Barry's stinger was the first to break the surface as he emerged from the sink, coated in sensuous honey.

"Honey, Honey, how you thrill me!" Adam rasped like a breathy dragon.

Barry leapt into the air and rugby-tackled Adam onto the honeycomb table, as bees have.

"Let us retire to my leaf-hammock, as bees have." Barry cried.

"No! Take me on this honeycomb table, right here, right now." Adam wailed with desire, shaking the amber pearls on the honeycomb chandelier.

"Get the beeswax!" Barry gasped, and Adam did as he was told. "Good boy." Barry wheezed. Adam was always the submissive one in their relationship.

Equipped with their "Life Story" Ice Pack lunchbox full of beeswax, Adam and Barry applied beeswax to one another's stingers as Barry gasped: "I have the perfect playlist." He reached for his B-pod and placed it on the honey-dock. The sound of Nicki Minaj's "Bees in a Trap" began blasting around the room, as a droplet of beeswax dripped enticingly from Adam's stinger, glistening in the moonlight of Barry's 'planetarium', and Barry caught it with his tongue.

"Get on your bees-knees, Adam." Berry commanded, and Adam did as he was told. Barry got behind his snitty partner, aiming for his 'froot loop.'

"HERE COMES THE SUN!" Boris screamed, as he thrust his stinger and entered Adam like a freight train.

"OOOOHH!" Edam grunted, as Barry's thrusts dislodged the pollen in his fuzzy bees-knees, as bees have.

"DOODOODOODOOO!" Blobby sang, drowning out Whiz Kalifa's 'Black and Yellow' that was blasting through the hive.

The bell on the shop door jingled ominously, but the love-bees were oblivious, their minds filled only with the passion coursing through their veins.

"Barry?" Vanessa squawked, as she spotted Adam, on all fours, with Barry, her soul-bee plundering into his froot loop.

Butter whirled around, which was difficult to do with Adam attached to his stinger, who spun along with him.

They greeted Van Salesman with goggle-eyes and dribbling maws. Drool was a particular kink of Bunty's.

"It's not what it looks like!" Blunderbuss gasped. "We're having a coming-out party!"

"Yes, I can see that!" Vin Diesel hissed, trying to hide her arousal behind a mask of rage.

"Sorry!" Madam muttered, looking as guilty as is possible to look with another bee's stinger in your 'bee-hind', still suspended three-inches from the ground by Blackberry's gargantuan disco stick.

Awkwardly, Bernadette chuntered; "Want to join us?"

Vashta Nerada gave into her urges, and Harry whipped out his honey-laser (as bees have) and shrunk her down to bee-size.

"Honey, I shrunk the kids!" Numero Uno quipped, and El Nombre could not stop laughing at his hilarious reference.

Mudpool wailed "Can we please get on with it?" and Quaker Oats and Gretchen agreed.

"I love bees!" Robert Downey Jr. screeched as the two 'bed-bugs' entered her in perfect synchronization (as bees have).

They buzzed around inside her, having the time of their tiny lives. "I cannot bee-lieve how much fun I'm having!" January crowed. "This is even more fun than surfing in the toilet on a nail-file."

Memory Stick giggled at her slobbish habits, butt suddenly she began to feel a bit strange.

"I'm bigger on the inside!" she guffawed as the shrink-ray began to wear off and she slowly returned to full size.

She heard the terrified screams of the bees behind and in front of her, which were soon muffled by her big caboose.

"Oh Well." She shrugged. "It was fun while it lasted." She swiped her mano across the flower-shop counter, wiping the honey-comb table and leaf-hammock into the incinerator, where they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Gone for good!" Webcam said smugly, and then proceeded to continue with her day working in the florist's.

Meanwhile, Madman and Seabassy were lodged in Yu-gi-oh's expansive bum.

"Well, this is a calamity." Batman groaned, there was barely enough room to flex his bee-ceps.

"We'll just have to wait for her to go to the toilet!" Javert said optimistically, resigned to his situation.

"I can see a poo!" Jam-Man cried enthusiastially. "Vegas, here we come!"

Chlamydia knew she should take a dump. She should never have eaten all those daffodils. She just loved flowers.

"I love flowers!" she exclaimed as she undid her flys and wedged her bottom into the toilet seat.

Hamhock and Timone prepared for boarding.

"Hold your antenna!" Chevrolet gasped as the anal-passage filled with methane. "It's gonna bee rough!"

Erik wasn't quick enough to grasp his feelers and they were torn violently from his scalp.

"Fuck the system!" Barry screamed as he and Adam burst forth from Vanessa's rump in a torrent of shit.

The three mammals all screamed at the same time. Albert flushed the toilet in shock, a look of horror passed over her face when she realised what she had done.

"The end has come!" Saddam sobbed, sure of his imminent drowning.

"All is not lost!" cried Barack O'llama, reaching for an all too conveniently placed emery board that was resting on the side of the toilet seat.

"There's no place I'd rather roll, than on my surfboard in the toilet bowl!" Maori chanted.

Slenderman clapped until he realised that he had no surfboard of his own – he was going to die.

"I can't feel my legs!" he squealed as he was sucked into the vortex to a watery grave at the bottom of the toilet, where he splatted to bits.

Marius gazed forlornly into the void as single, wet eyeball floated dismally to the watched his lover's soul escape to hell, and he knew what he must do.

"Goodbye, Volovon ts!" he wailed, as he sank his teeth into the gritty surface of the emery board. Bite by bite he consumed the board of doom, his trusty surfboard that would in the end be his downfall.

"I must eat the emery board and sacrifice my life to be with my love!" Bourbon screamed through mouthfuls of sandpaper.

"Shaggy, NO!" Velma whaled. "Eating my nail file is no way to end your life! Carry on, my wayward son! Leave this place of death!"

Unfortunately for her, Truck-Driver was so busy instagramming Turnip's final moments that she failed to notice the deadly pile of honey, swarming with miniature sharks (as bees have) at her feet.

She slipped over and died.

24601 finished his last two bites of emery board and joined her at the gatos of hell, where Lucifer and BEE-alzeebub welcomed them with open bingo-wings and a cup of iced tea. They wiped their feet on the black and yellow welcome mat and entered eternal damnation.

Fin.

#YOLO swag.


End file.
